


Just a Bad Day

by allixiler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Everyone has bad days, and Simon knows just how to comfort you.
Relationships: Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Kudos: 4





	Just a Bad Day

Whoever once said that “busy work makes the day fly by” is a damn liar. The day had seemingly dragged on forever. An endless wave of saviors needing medical care had flooded into the infirmary. It kept you busy, yes. But the time surely did not go any faster. You typically shut down work around 10:30 PM, but it was 12:57 AM and you were just beginning to close up. The last savior had come through and you quickly stitched him up and sent him on his way.

You trudged out of the room, making sure everything was put back in place. Your room wasn’t too terribly far, but it felt like you had walked ten miles by the time you made it to your door. Knowing it was late, you slowly opened the door to make sure you didn’t make too much noise. Much to your surprise, however, you realized that Simon was wide awake. He looked at you upon seeing your figure enter the room and grinned;

“Hey,” He said standing to greet you.

“Hi,” You replied quietly as you graciously kissed him, “Sorry I’m late. It’s been a long day,”

He shook his head as he reassured you,

“That’s okay, I get it,” He said ruffling your damp hair, “Already showered?”

You nodded;

“Yeah, I just used the one in the infirmary,” You responded as you walked to the other side of the room.

By the time you had finished your long day of work, you were sweaty and had a couple of blood stains on your body. A shower was mandatory by that point. You felt as if your body would just give in at any moment. You were so tired you could feel it in your bones and muscles.

It wasn’t long before you had changed clothes and were sitting in bed. Despite your tiredness, you wanted to hear about his day…and make out with him while you were at it. He talked about his day between kisses, it was the usual routine. Wake up early, do his rounds, assist Negan with whatever he needed. As always, once he finished his ramble, he was eager to listen to you;

“So, how was your day?” He asked kissing your neck.

You hesitated before answering. Truth was, you were really stressed out. You were tough and could handle a lot. But today had really put strain on you.

“It was…busy,” You began to say.

“Yeah?” He said not noticing the strain in your voice as you spoke.

You had been rushing around so much today that you hadn’t had a moment to settle in and actually think.

“Like, really busy,” You restated feeling your throat begin to tighten and tears were soon to come, “I just…had a bad day,” You admitted.

His mouth left your neck and he withdrew his head upon hearing your voice begin to quiver. His brows furrowed slightly;

“Oh, baby…” He cooed quietly; “Do you want to talk about it?” He offered sympathetically.

You swallowed hard and shook your head. You were getting worked up over nothing really, the pressure was just getting to you. You were totally overwhelmed. He gently stroked your hand as you continued to kiss him, considering it was the only thing that would make you feel better.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” He said softly as he pushed your hair behind your ears, “We all have bad days. Tomorrow is a new day; we’ll get a good night of sleep and tomorrow will be a fresh start, yeah?”

He wiped away the last of the tears falling down your face as you nodded in response. He peeled back the covers to which you graciously shimmied under. An audible sigh of relief escaped your chest upon feeling your body sink into the mattress. He was quick to turn off the light and pull you close once he also made it under the sheets;

“There’s my girl,” He said kissing your temple; “You okay?” He asked again.

You were already feeling yourself fighting off sleep;

“Yeah, I’m okay.” You sniffed.

He could feel your body beginning to relax. You needed to sleep it off and get a kickstart tomorrow. He held you until he was sure you had fallen asleep. He hated seeing you like this. Upset over things that he couldn’t do anything about. However, he knew he just needed to be there for you; no matter what was upsetting you. He loved you too much to let you be hurting and not attempt to do anything to help. You were his everything. 

And he wanted to always make sure you knew that.


End file.
